hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Park!
Force Event ---- Join the new, limited-time Event, "Crystal Park". Duration November 13 - 19 (Game Clock) Details 1. Complete the treasures and get a 5-star card! Explore two Event Areas, "Crystal Park Shore" and "Crystal Park Lake"! Collect treasures "Battle Ax of Resolve" and "Battle Ax of Bravery" Treasures in these Areas! Complete both Treasure sets to obtain Evolving cards! Use the two cards to create 5-star cards with Aura Array ® skills! MAX Lv 80 / HP 11500 / ATK 5300 Skills: Attack Array (R) H 5-Star: Violetto, Battle-ax Knight M 5-Star: Pinyin, Fierce Ax Panda R 5-Star: A.B. Duell This Event Area is open for a limited time (until November 19th, 23:59 Game Clock), so get moving! You would need to compete in DUELS to complete the Treasure sets! 2. Collect Hero Force and trade them for special items!! You can also get mysterious energy called "Hero Force" in each floor. Bring Hero Forces to Dominio and he will give you special items in exchange! In order to obtain more Hero Forces, clear the "Crystal Park Shore" and "Crystal Park Lake" Areas to reach the third Event Area "Source of Force"! The final "Source of Force" floor is a bonus area that you can clear multiple times! Collect as many Hero Force as you can! Rare 5-star Cards for 70,000 Force Pts.! MAX Lv 80 / HP 3900 / ATK 4400 Skills: Range+Range+ H 5-Star: Melissa, Demon Witch M 5-Star: Demon Venus R 5-Star: Final Weapon '''Ways to collect Hero Force - Drop reward in HIT floor 100 - 130pt - Clear reward in HIT floor 100 - 300pt - Drop reward in MISS floor 0pt - Drop reward in HIT Bonus Stage 140 - 700pt - Clear reward in HIT Bonus Stage 350 - 500pt - Win Battle Ax of Resolve in DUEL 200pt - Win Battle Ax or Bravery in DUEL 500pt - Reward in Tournament 500 - 20000pt 3. Tournament Event The durations of the following Tournaments have been extended by 48 hrs (from one to three days). The bonus time has also been extended to 12 hours! Take part in tournaments to win massive Hero Force! An Energy Drink can boost the points you earn by up to 5 times during the Bonus Time! Force Colosseum Force Lv 15 Force Lv 23 Players of Lv 30 and above are able to join the Leagues. For the schedule and rewards of tournaments, please tap the COMPETE button and see the Tournament List. - Duration Nov 17, 19:00 - Nov 19, 18:59 (Game Clock) ---- You can get Hero Forces after you've completed "Battle Ax of Resolve" and "Battle Ax of Bravery" Treasure sets. BP consumption for duels will be halved after you've completed both Treasure sets! GOLD will not be awarded in duels after you've completed both Treasure sets Hero Force must be traded by 23:59 on November 20th (Game Clock). ''' '''After that, your Hero Force will expire and be unusable in any future events. Category:Event Category:Advanced